


Whiskey & Graffiti

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Building, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Blow Jobs, Catholic Frank Iero, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, First Time, Fun Ghoul - Freeform, Graffiti, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Party Poison - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Haired Gerard Way, Smut, Teenagers, Virgin Frank Iero, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: Gerard Way wasn't a good influence, and Frank Iero knew that. Gerard took him to his first party, brought him alcohol, and now they're doing graffiti in the alley. Frank was tired of being a perfect Catholic son to his parents, and it was so easy to let himself give into temptation when he had alcohol in his system. Running from a cop, they end up in an abandoned building where they can forget about the world around them for awhile and do other things too.





	Whiskey & Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another one. I've kinda sucked at posting fics recently. I usually try to get them out a little faster but life gets in the way sometimes. Also, I've been working on writing 3 really long fics at the same time. I'm talking fics with chapters. It's a first for me so I have to work a lot harder at it. Hopefully, I'll finally finish one and get to post it soon! Thank you everybody for your patience! Enjoy! :3

        That bottle of whiskey was the truth serum he drunk before entering the court. The court being the brick walls of the alleys and the judge being his biased, degenerate best friend - Gerard Way. The whiskey was making his body feel feathery, and the spray paint fumes made his head blurry. 

        Gerard's hair was a bright, unnatural red, and his clothes were tight, doing nothing to hide the curves and crevices of his body. The image was forever engraved into his mind even when he wasn’t thinking about him purposefully. His best friend was lurking in his subconscious, waiting for Frank to be reminded of him by the slightest thing so he could come into the foreground of his brain. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Gerard was always the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep - his hazel eyes staring back at him even while his own were closed. 

        Sometimes, he thought about him in the most sinful ways. They were ways he was never supposed to even imagine according to his strict parents, and as if thinking about the act wasn’t bad enough, he was fantasizing about the same gender.

        Gerard picked up the bottle of Jameson by his ankle and took another swig before turning around. The smirk on his face made Frank’s knees weak, weaker than they already were from the alcohol. Frank reminded himself numerous times not to swoon over the seventeen-year-old boy with bright red hair and tight jeans because that same smirk made many others swoon too. Tons of girls and some boys were stuck to Gerard like flies on glue traps. He was persuasive, funny, talented, and wild. They were all fools crushing on someone they’d never have, and Frank Iero was no different. 

        “Another sip, Frank?” He asked in that sugary sweet voice laced with arsenic.

        Frank pushed off the brick wall he was leaning on across the alley and snatched the bottle from his pale hand. He brought the bottle to his lips, feeling the burning sensation overpower his throat but more numb now. The first couple sips were the worst, but by the third, it was a dull ache that only added to the bubbles in his stomach. He never drank before, and he felt like such a lightweight compared to Gerard who always went to parties and got into more trouble than Frank even dreamt about. Frank was already swaying, relying on the wall behind him for support.

        Gerard was spraying orange paint across the dark brick again, his back turned to Frank. For once, Frank thought of graffiti as art. Gerard’s drawings were beautiful and meaningful unlike most of the graffiti that littered buildings, alleys, bridges, and train carts. On the side of the alley, he was making a comic looking scene with loops writing towards the bottom. While leaning against the brick across the alley, Frank took another sip from the bottle slowly so he wouldn’t spill it on himself.

        He lowered the bottle and let his eyes wander over Gerard's body. He never let himself do that, but drunk him was really persuasive. It wouldn’t hurt him to give into his desires just once, right? Besides, Gerard was too focused on his graffiti art to notice a small Frank Iero was checking him out from behind with a half-empty whiskey bottle in one hand and an unusual, careless attitude. 

        Gerard's arms were moving in steady lines to create an outline of another figure beside the first. His red hair tussled because of the humidity. Frank could see the outline of his shoulder blades through his thin, sleeveless shirt and watched his muscles ripple as he moved, and, God, his ass was perfect. 

        "Never did I think I would be in an alley with the infamous Gerard Way at one in the morning."

        The words were out of his mouth before he even gave them thought which was such a contrast from the sober Frank who overthought every word before he said it. He still amused himself and giggled, not really caring at this point if he was acting against everything he once believed in. 

        Gerard snorted and said from over his shoulder, "never did I think little Frank Iero would do anything this corrupt."

        "Don't call me little. I'm not little," he argued. He was so tired of people poking fun at his size. He didn't really mind when Gerard did it, but he didn't know why. Maybe, he knew that he didn't mean it and only said it to get a rise out of him. That wasn't it, though, and he knew that he would let his best friend get away with anything. 

        "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it, Frankie." Gerard winked at him before turning his concentration back to the swirls of orange and blues. 

        Frank blushed and murmured a 'fuck you' to himself. His best friend always said flirtatious things like that without explanation, at least since he’s known him. He was like that with everyone.

        Frank met Gerard last year through a guy named Ray Toro. They used to play guitar together all the time, and when he announced he was moving, Frank was disappointed. Ray, being the nice guy he was, introduced his friend to Gerard so he wouldn’t have to be hopelessly alone after he left. 

        Frank remembers thinking that there was no way in hell they’d be friends. Gerard was the opposite of everything he’d been raised to be - wild, careless, troublemaker, pretentious. He was the one who opened Frank’s mind to things he was sure to go to hell for, and Frank let him. 

        It only took a couple weeks for them to warm up to each other, and they were inseparable from then on. Gerard manipulatively acted like an angel to Frank’s parents so they would allow them to spend countless nights at each other’s houses. Sometimes, they would sneak out and go to parties, but most of the time, they just stayed up late talking and watching horror flicks from Gerard’s movie collection.

        Maybe he wasn’t a good influence, but Frank wasn’t good at being pious either. For once in his young life, he was having fun and doing what every other teenager did. Now, he could say that he smoked, drank, partied, and wasn’t an innocent Catholic boy anymore. Still, there were somethings in life that he was curious about. He had to often remind himself that it was normal to be curious, especially at his age, and that curiosity never truly stopped throughout one’s life. 

        Gerard was one of those things he was curious about like an itch he couldn’t scratch. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it, the more he couldn’t have it. He tried to block it from his mind, but he wasn’t that strong-willed and still thought about what it would be like to kiss his best friend. 

        The whiskey bottle was going warm in his palm, and he took another shot even though he knew he really shouldn’t - being buzzed was one thing but being full-blown drunk was another. He didn’t care at that moment. He felt great breaking the rules, Gerard was there with him, and it was perfect. The warm liquid dripped down his throat. 

        Gerard tossed the empty spray can to the ground and picked up another color. He hurriedly sprayed a signature at the bottom corner, leaning back to admire the finished product. 

        “C’mon Frankie. You have to sign it too,” Gerard urged, holding a green spray can out towards him. 

        He set the whiskey down on the pavement. Frank didn’t really help with the graffiti much,  yet Gerard still wanted him to sign it and that made a warm feeling resonate in his stomach.

        He knew they couldn’t sign their real names, in case of the microscopic chance they actually got caught. He looked at Gerard questionably. “What do I sign?” 

        He shrugged. “What do you think would be a cool nom de plume?”

        ”A what?” Frank’s drunk brain could definitely not piece together words right now. 

        “Nom de plume. It means pen name,” Gerard explained with a giggle, not nearly as tipsy as Frank.

        Frank stared at him in wonder, eyes glazed over in a slightly drunk stupor. “Is that French? I’ve never heard of that.”

        “I may only memorize some French words to impress girls.”

        ”Of course you do.” Frank let out an exaggerated sigh as he looked over the colorful graffiti. “What did you sign?”

        ”Party Poison,” he answered with a smile, pointing to his scratchy, small writing. There was some kind of passionate glimmer in his hazel eyes.

        Frank probably couldn’t think of anything near that creative. He looked up to the dark sky, tapping his finger on his chin as if that’d help. 

        “What about Fun Ghoul?” Frank was pretty proud of himself for thinking that up, and Gerard probably noticed due to large grin on his face. 

        “That sounds fucking awesome!” Gerard nudged his shoulder and returned his grin, encouraging him to make the name permanent with spray paint. 

        Frank’s hands were shaky as he slowly sprayed out Fun Ghoul in block letters. The alcohol was making it really hard to concentrate, but he was pretty sure he spelled it right at least. Some of the paint from the F and G dripped ran down the drip from the paint being too thick. It made it look like an authentic horror font.

        Frank leaned back proudly and handed the spray paint can back. He studied the contrasting colors of blue, orange, yellow, and green. Gerard's graffiti was blended together perfectly with cartoonish looking figures, swirls, and patterns. 

        "I gotta admit, that's some pretty awesome looking shit," Frank slurred with a stupid grin on his face, eyes drooping. 

        "It does doesn't it." Gerard looked proud of himself, arms crossed and admiring his graffiti proudly. "You know something else? Being bad is a good look on you."

        Frank glanced over with his eyebrows squeezed together because was Gerard actually flirting with him right now? He must have been. He had this suave look on his face, and he was leaning closer into Frank's space, making it impossible not to notice the enticing smell of his cologne and shampoo. He felt like the world around him was moving too fast for his brain to catch up. Was Gerard really leaning in closer and staring at his lips? Was this real?

        He felt Gerard's warm hand graze the underside of his arm, goosebumps arising and following his fingertips. Frank just noticed that they were only inches apart, and he wasn’t sure why they kept getting closer until he realized himself leaning in without thought. The only notion flashing through his mind was Gerard; Gerard’s eyes, smell, hair, body, and lips. Sober Frank wouldn’t be doing this and would be thinking about all the consequences of kissing his best friend. Right now, though, Frank just wanted him. 

        He could feel Gerard’s cool breath fanning over his lips. He was so close, closer than ever, and at the same time, too far. 

        “ _Hey!_ What are you kids doing down there!” A loud, male voice boomed and echoed through the alley as a bright light from a flashlight shone over them. 

        “Shit. We gotta run, Frank!” Gerard shrieked, shoving the last can of paint in his duffel bag. He grabbed Frank’s wrist before taking off in a sprint and leading them down the dark alley. 

        _Holy shit._  His heart was racing and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He was extremely dizzy, almost falling over from the pull of gravity but that would be disastrous. He’d never been this afraid of getting caught, let alone running from a police officer. This rush should have felt awful, but the woozy feeling of alcohol, adrenaline of danger, and Gerard’s hand in his made life feel invaluable.

        He struggled to keep up with Gerard’s fast pace. He tugged him around the corner and down another dark, leaky alley. Frank stared down at Gerard’s feet and tried not to trip over them, making it harder for him to keep up and not splash in puddles along the way. It felt like his legs were detached from his body, going back and forth at full speed without Frank's will.

        ”Come on. Up here,” Gerard instructed as he began to climb up the stairs of an old, rickety, metal fire escape. 

        His hand slowly slid out of Frank’s, gripping onto the railing instead to pull himself up. Frank felt a chill immediately at the loss and pressed his hand against his chest to coincide the feeling. 

        They could hear the heavy footsteps getting closer. 

        Gerard raced further up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and Frank followed extra close with his hand clutching the railing so he wouldn’t tumble. They went up one more story before arriving at a partially boarded up window. Gerard tossed his duffel bag in first through the slotted opening, and it made a loud clank when it landed. 

        “We can fit through here. We don’t have much time,” he rushed out, taking Frank’s hand once again for a few brief seconds as he helped him squeeze through the gap. 

        This definitely wasn’t safe. Who knew what lurked inside this old abandoned building or if the thing was even structurally sound. The piranha swimming in the waters below was much more dangerous, however, so Frank would take his chances. He had to pull himself through head first, laying his stomach flat on the windowsill. He fell to the floor, instantly feeling his brain throb in his skull, and scooted over the corner beside the window. 

        Gerard had more of a struggle getting through the window than Frank. He finally pushed through and hurriedly hid in the same corner as Frank, pressing their bodies together with Frank’s back against the wall. 

        Frank gasped and opened his mouth to say something, probably something ignorant anyway, but Gerard covered his mouth with his hand and peeked out the window to see the police offer jogging past the fire escape below. Frank could hear his breathing loudly against his best friend’s hand. Gerard sighed in a relief before a wide smirk spread across his lips. He turned back to Frank and slowly removed his hand. 

        “He’s gone now,” he whispered.

        ”Yeah.” Frank nodded. 

        They were sharing intimate glances, eyes flickering between each other’s lips. Gerard’s body was flat against his own, and he was so warm and soft. Up this close, he could see his long, girly eyelashes and the specks of brown in his hazel eyes.

        Frank’s heart was beating too hard against his chest, and he couldn’t hear well over the rushing in his ears. His palms were sticky with sweat, and he was sure he looked like a mess considering their journey through the alleyways. His best friend, beautiful as ever with his messy hair and disheveled appearance, was right where he always wished he would be - pressed up against him. 

        Frank slowly raised his hands to Gerard’s waist. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the other boy’s presence that was making him feel this antsy and feverish. 

        The only light was from the street posts below, shining dimly through the window with a yellow tint. It was too dark to see much else in the musty room except maybe some shapes of old furniture and a rug. The air around them was stale and completely hush. 

        “Admit it, Frankie. You like being bad.” Gerard brushed his fingers through Frank’s hair. 

        Frank bit his lip, fighting to keep his thoughts clean. He wanted to give into the dirty feeling and let it consume him. He couldn’t. Well, he shouldn’t, but he could. 

        “Maybe I do,” Frank responded quietly, still not completely sure where this was leading to. Constantly, he felt like there were an angel and demon on his shoulders, causing arguments in his brain of which one to chose. It was always that way and tonight was no different, except maybe the alcohol was pushing him towards the demon.  

        Gerard leaned in even closer, his fingers caressing Frank’s jaw. He tilted his head upwards to where their faces were now even with each other and tucked his face into the crook of Frank's neck. 

        Frank couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The feeling of hot breath on his neck gave him goosebumps and made him feel like he was high. The familiar sensation began racking his body. Normally, he would be able to control it because he practiced it so many times, but his self-control was muffled at the moment, if even present at all. He felt heat erupting from his fingertips, through his stomach, and between his legs. 

        Gerard was nosing along his throat as his hands brushed around his hips and tugged at the hem of his sweaty t-shirt. His lips paused next to his ear. 

        "Do you like this Frankie?" He said seductively. His voice was deep, hush, and slightly raspy. It was a tone he never heard before that sounded like pure lust. 

        He never imagined a fantasy this intricate or this daunting. He questioned over and over again if this real, knowing it was too good to not be a dream, but he knew it was all tangible when he felt soft lips against his neck. Then, Gerard’s tongue followed lightly before he started sucking, red patches already starting to bloom. 

        Frank moaned. 

        Not a quiet one - a full-blown, head thrown back, loud eruption from his throat. It startled him even, never having heard such a sinful noise come from his body. He knows he should feel ashamed, but he doesn't, not one bit. 

        There was no going back now. It was clear what was happening, and it was something he'd been dying for since months ago. He was too far gone to let the righteous side win. 

        He dug his nails into Gerard's hips, pulling them against his own roughly. He moaned again, feeling arrant bliss when the hardness in his jeans connected with Gerard's thigh. He thought he heard the other boy gasp, and he thought he felt Gerard starting to grow hard against his leg. So, he collided their hips together again, and yeah, Gerard was hard too. 

        Gerard pulled away from Frank's neck, making him feel a rush of cold air, and stared at him with a deep, dark look in his eyes. His lips hovered over Frank's, and they almost brushed together when he spoke.

        ”What do you want, Frankie?”

        Frank answered without hesitating. “I want everything.”

        Gerard whimpered before he smashed their lips together for the first time. His lips were soft and sweet and eager against his own. He could faintly taste the alcohol on the other boy’s tongue, and something sweeter besides that. The kiss was pure intimacy and energy because Gerard wasn’t leaving anything out. He would lick, nip, and suck on his lips, hands roaming Frank’s body. Frank couldn’t move any other part of his body besides his lips and hands while he was pressing against him so tightly. 

        Frank had to push him away just an inch so he could breathe much-needed air into his lungs. Afterward, he was right back at it again, except this time he was pushing Gerard backward and kissing with just as much passion. His fingers tangled in his red hair to keep him from pulling away even if he wanted to. 

        Walking backward, Gerard collided with an old piece of furniture in the abandoned, dusty room, the initial force causing them to clash their teeth together unintentionally. Their lips still didn’t separate until Gerard tenderly held his hips and slowly pulled them apart. 

        Frank whimpered and tried to initiate the kiss against, but Gerard held him back firmly. 

        “On the couch?” Gerard mumbled, nodding towards the piece of furniture behind him. It was a shabby couch covered by a thin yellowing sheet, probably nasty, but Frank’s one track mind just wanted Gerard and wasn’t thinking about anything else.

        Frank nodded fervently and kissed Gerard roughly. They spent enough time talking, and this moment was so precious that not a second could be wasted. Everything else in the outside world was inferior to his beautiful best friend in front of him who was kissing him back like he was dying for it. It was like all of his worries - the police, his parents, school, and religion - were frozen in time as he stood in a random room on the second floor of a desolate, decaying building and lost all sense of reality. The one thing he desired most finally in reach.

        Things were moving hurriedly, a lot faster than Frank’s mind could keep up with as Gerard laid him down on the couch and hovered over him. Gerard shed his shirt before asking Frank if he would do the same. He struggled to get it over his head so Gerard helped him and dropped it on the floor with his own. 

        Gerard was immediately kissing his bare skin, his lips feeling cool against Frank’s heated skin. He moaned appreciatively when he sucked on his nipples, bucking his hips to seek any friction on his now throbbing erection. 

        “Gee, please do something,” Frank whined. Gerard’s slow and careful manner was perfect and Frank found it endearing, but right now, he was not in the mood for slow and careful. 

        Gerard didn’t argue, he just looked up at him through his eyelashes before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. 

        He laid his head back on the armrest and watched as he smoothly removed his pants, kissing every inch of pale skin that appeared in the process. Frank bit his lips because that had to be one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. 

        “Are you sure this is okay?” Gerard asked a final time for confirmation. His lips were swollen and red and his pupils dilated. Frank never thought of his best friend to be like this - so caring when it came to things of a sexual nature. He loved him even more now. 

        “I’m so sure,” Frank answered, his voice rough and uneven. 

        Gerard smirked, and without any further warning, rubbed him through his boxers. 

        “Shit, Gee,” Frank groaned, arching up into the touch. The pleasure from the light touch raked through his body, and he never felt anything this good before. No one had touched Frank like this, had never engaged in any sexual activity with him at all. It was part of his religion to wait until marriage, but the reason he waited so long was because of Gerard. He didn’t want anyone else, and now, he was so glad he waited because Gerard was going to be his first. 

        He mouthed over Frank’s cock through the thin, cotton layer and gazed up at him with provocative eyes. The eye contact was constant, only breaking a few times when Frank threw his head back, and it turned him on more than he expected. 

        Gerard bit the elastic of his boxers and snapped it against his skin, making Frank gasp. Then, he slid the undergarment down his thighs to release his hard and leaking cock.

        Frank felt so dirty being exposed like this and slightly shy of himself. A part of him liked the feeling and the other part was slightly afraid, but when Gerard looked at him like _that_ licked his lips, he felt proud instead. 

        Gerard teasingly licked the tip. Frank shuddered, and he couldn’t keep quiet from that point on. All the whines, moans, and grunts that left his lips spurred Gerard on and made him make that same noises back. Their eyes remained locked as he sunk down around Frank’s length, lips stretching around him and the tip hitting the back of his throat. He almost had all of him in his mouth, and the little bit that wasn’t in his mouth he wrapped his hand around. 

        The wet heat made Frank keen. Had anything ever felt this good? His eyes were closed, mouth open, and head laid back as Gerard did the dirtiest things with his tongue. He would go down, hollow his checks, and slowly pull back to dig his tongue into the slit. The slow, deep pace was overwhelming like a strong incoming tide that quickly died and retreated back to the ocean. Just after a minute of Gerard’s mouth around his cock, he already felt like he was being brought close to the edge, then pushed back when he would move his mouth almost completely off. 

        Gerard reached his hands up to trace the other boy’s chest, pinching one of his nipples every now and then or lightly scratching his sides. Every single touch fueling the fire below Frank’s skin, adding to this desperate feeling that felt too painful to continue but too good to stop. 

        Gerard took him deeper and sucked harder, tongue running flat against the underside of his cock expertly. He went quicker and the wet noises, along with Frank’s obscene moaning, filled the dark room, and the smell of sweat and cologne invaded his nose. Frank toes curled and his body tensed as he clawed at Gerard’s shoulders. The hot, pleasurable feeling rising until he felt a burning in his abdomen and struggled to get enough air in his lungs. 

        “G - Gerard!” Frank cried out as his hips kicked forward, and the sensation of an orgasm wracked through him. He came down Gerard’s throat, and of course, he swallowed every last drop, even licking the tip clean when finished.

        Frank took a deep breath as he felt his body go limp, and he couldn’t move a muscle. 

        “God damn, Frankie.” Gerard’s voice sounded wrecked and hoarse. He maneuvered around until his leg was pressed between Frank’s and began to rut against his thigh shamelessly. 

        Frank shot out of his doze when he felt Gerard hard and helpless because he had to get him off. He felt too weak to do much, but he managed to reach down and open Gerard’s pants, revealing skin and lack of undergarments. Frank couldn’t help but smirk. That was so Gerard. 

        He snaked his hand into his tight jeans, and Gerard moaned deeply, biting his lip and pushing forward. The angle was weird, a little different for Frank, and even if he’d never done that before, he wasn’t going to make it seem that way. He wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s thick cock, noticing immediately that it was a lot bigger than his own. Precum dribbled down on his fingers and the slide more slick and smooth. 

        Frank wasn’t exactly sure if he was doing things right. He tried something that he knew felt good on himself when he’d jerk off in his bed late at night after everyone was asleep. He paid close attention to his facial expressions to see what he liked and what he didn’t, and Gerard’s broken whimpers made it obvious that he was enjoying himself. 

        Frank ran his thumb back and forth over the slit, and then, roughly jerked down in a fast motion. Gerard’s hips were bucking into his hand at this point, desperate for release. He raised up off his knees a bit to push his jeans down further and give Frank more space to move his wrist. 

        He licked up Gerard’s throat and sucked hickies onto his neck that would match the ones on his own. He felt Gerard dig his nails into his upper arm, not in a painful way. In fact, it turned him on.

        Gerard gasped and his breath came out in pants across Frank’s cheek as he tugged his earlobe between his teeth. He sped up the movements with his hand, and his other hand gripped tightly on his hip. 

        “Don’t stop!” Gerard yelped. “Oh fuck!”

        He came in long spurts, hot and sticky over Frank’s fingers. His eyes almost closed, and the sexiest moans flooded the room. Gerard coming was one of Frank’s new favorite things, and he was definitely going to think about the next time he jerked off. 

        Frank stroked him slowly for a few more times until Gerard came down from his high and leaned back against the couch. Frank wiped his wet fingers off against the sheet before he kissed his best friend lightly on the lips. Not wanting to leave himself completely exposed, he slipped his boxers back on.

        “That was really hot,” Frank commented, curling up against his side. He could tell his was sporting a semi, but he was far too tired to actually do anything about it. 

        Gerard nodded in agreement and smiled. “You’re fucking fierce, holy shit. You’re truly are a bad boy, Frankie.”

        Frank allowed himself to enjoy the dopey feeling for a few minutes. The humid air didn’t feel so warm anymore, and the unfamiliar smells were less potent than before. The silence around them made it all too easy for him to close his eyes and be tempted by sleep. The woozy whiskey feeling had mostly worn off by now, and he felt nothing but drowsiness pulling him downward. 

        “We need to go back, Gee,” Frank whispered sadly. He didn’t want to go back to reality yet. It was like he was in another world or another dimension where it was just him and Gerard and they were happy and that was all that mattered.

        Frank opened his eyes when he felt Gerard’s warm hand enclose his own. 

        “I don’t want to leave yet. I want it to be just us, forever,” Gerard said. Looking into his eyes, Frank could see all his walls were down, and at that moment, he was only being Gerard. He was open, honest, and comfortable. The words struck a chord in Frank’s heart because that was what he wanted to, and just maybe, Gerard returned his more than friendly feelings. 

        “Okay.”

        It might have only been minutes or hours. Either way, Frank felt free from the frozen world of wrong, fear, and stress. In that abandoned building on the couch with his best friend, was a world all of their own where they didn’t have to think about anything but each other - each other’s hands, lips, and smiles. Frank could look into his best friend’s eyes and know that everything was okay. There would be a future between them, and it would no doubt be more than just the average friendship. 

        Frank knew that maybe he didn't make the best decisions - the whiskey, the graffiti, running from a cop - but all those things led to this moment, and he couldn't be happier. With Gerard Way by his side, he could take on the world. 


End file.
